New York, It really is the city where dreams come true
by JTFababy
Summary: Set in the New York episode in season 2. Quinn just wants someone to love her. Santana knows just who she needs. Faberry goodness with Quinntana friendship a kind of Pezberry friendship and a tiny bit of Brittana.


**AN: My sister got me Glee season 2 for Christmas and when I was watching the New York episode all I wanted was for Santana to go get Rachel. so here we are, New York and Faberry my two favorite things in one story. I don't know how good this is since I wrote it at like 2am but I hope you like it. **

* * *

"I just want someone to love me." Quinn says brokenly feeling the familiar sting of tears.

Santana looks at her her in the eye and says "I know exactly what you need."

"I'm flattered but I'm not really that into that." Quinn says chuckling.

"No not that. A haircut. Which Britt is going to give you." She looks pointedly at Brittany, who nods. "And I will be right back." She says as she stands from her position on the bed. She looks down sadly at Quinn, knowing exactly what she needs to do. As Santana makes her way out of the room she feels someone tug on her arm, she spins around just in time for Brittany to pull her in for a hug.

"You're going to get her aren't you?" Brittany whispers in Santana's ear so that Quinn can't hear.  
Santana smiles at how Brittany always knows what shes thinking even if she doesn't say a word. "Yeah Britt-Britt. I am." She gives Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

She walks into the boys room where the rest of the glee club has already congregated. She spots Rachel right away, the short girl is talking excitedly with Kurt, probably something Broadway related Santana thinks. She slowly walks over to the corner the two are huddled in. "Hey Midget, I really need to talk to you." Santana says looking down at the other brunette.

"Well Santana I'm sure that whatever insult you have to throw at me or whatever other mean thing you have to say can wait until after the competition." Says Rachel, barely looking up at the Latina.

"Look Rachel, I know I'm not your favorite person and I know I've been a bitch to you but this is really important. I really need to talk to you. Privately." She says that last part looking at Kurt, she didn't need him to hear about Quinn's problems and spread it to everyone else.

Rachel finally looks up at her, shocked at the use of her actual name and the politeness that Santana rarely used. "Okay" she said, too stunned to really say anything else.

The shorter brunette stands and both begin walking out of the room. They move further down the hallway to ensure none of the glee members can spy on them during their conversation. They stop near a large window, both girls looking out at the city below them. A comfortable silence over them. Rachel, of course is the one to finally break it.

"What did you need to talk to me about Santana?"

"It's Quinn." She sighed tiredly as she prepares herself for what she has to do. "She... she's losing it Rachel. She just broke down in the room because she thinks no one loves her. You and I both know she's not heartbroken over Finnocence. With everything that's happened to her, losing Beth, losing her parents, getting kicked out of her house, she's lost herself along the way. Last week when she lost prom queen, for her... it just cemented what she was already thinking, that no one likes her. And then Finncompetent dumps her at a funeral, sure she didn't really love him but she wanted someone to love her. She just said that in the room, crying. Rachel, I know she's been a bitch to you and I know gets a little crazy sometimes, but I see the way you two look at each other. Its the same way I look at Brittany. So what do you say? Can you save her?" Santana had tears in her eyes by the time she finished her monologue, Quinn was her best friend and to her that meant everything. The blonde girl had been through so much in her life and she really deserved a happy ending, and Santana knew that Rachel Berry was the one who could give her that.

Rachel had listened to every word Santana had said. She saw the way the Latina's eyes glistened with tears when she talked about Quinn, she saw a sincerity in those brown eyes that she had only witnessed when Brittany and Santana had sang Landslide in glee. She knew the taller girl truly cared about Quinn. When Rachel heard what Santana said about she and Quinn look at each other she began thinking of all those times she had caught the blondes eye when she was singing, or when they were just sitting in class or the choir room. She had always known that she had a crush on the stunning blonde, but when Santana had said that all Quinn wanted was to be loved the only thing Rachel could think was_ I love her._ Rachel Berry was in love with Quinn Fabray and she was going to do something about it.

Rachel looked right into Santana's eyes as she said it "I'll do anything for her Santana. Anything." It was almost inaudible but Santana heard it, and it was way better than the long ramble she thought she was going to get from the shorter girl. A huge grin appeared on the Latina's face and she pulled Rachel into a hug, something she rarely did with anyone.

"Midget that was just what I needed to hear." She said pulling away from the shorter brunette. "Come on." She was now pulling the short girl to the room Quinn and Brittany were still in.

The Latina opened the door and looked at Brittany who was sitting in the desk chair reading a magazine. She smiled at how the tall blonde manages to look so adorable doing an everyday thing. Brittany hearing the door close looked up to see Rachel and Santana in the doorway, she squealed softly and ran to the door hugging both brunettes fiercely. She knew that Rachel would come to help Quinn be less sad, she just knew it.

"Britt let's go help the glee club write some songs, I think we should leave them alone." Santana whispered when Brittany pulled out of the hug. The Latina turned around and opened the door for Brittany. Once the blonde girl had exited the room she walked past Rachel and grabbed her wrist. "Go get your girl Berry."

The short girl nodded and watched the door close after Santana. She then turned towards the beds in search of a certain blonde ex-cheerio who was in need of cheering up. Said blonde was sitting by the window looking out into the city, completely oblivious to the fact she was not alone. Rachel approached her slowly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She questioned softly.

Quinn continued to look at the window trying to discreetly wipe the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Yeah." She said in a whisper. "What are you doing here? Forget something?"

"No. I came to talk to you actually." She took a seat on the bed closest to the window Quinn was still looking out of.

"Why?"

"Because I need to tell you something that you deserve to know."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Quinn turned the chair around to be able to look at Rachel during this conversation.

"Well its...I... I love you." Rachel turned her head away from the blonde, she knew that Santana had implied that Quinn loved her too but she still had her doubts, and those doubts were now telling her that she was probably about to get hit.

Quinn's heart fluttered when she heard Rachel utter the three words she had dreamt of hearing since freshman year, but what if Rachel meant it in a friend way, or Santana had put her up to this. "Did Santana make you do this?"

"No she did not. Its the truth Quinn. I love you."

"Why?"

It was so soft that Rachel almost didn't hear it.

Rachel looked at Quinn. The blonde had her head ducked, trying to avoid eye contact and hide that she was on the verge of tears. Rachel kneeled down in front of Quinn's chair and gently cupped a pale cheek.

"Why do I love you Quinn Fabray? I love you because you're a caring person even though you don't show it often. I know you got the glee club the yearbook pictures last year. I love you because even though you went through hell last year you still pulled though. I love you because even when you try to hide all your feelings your eyes always express them clearly if you look close enough. I love you because when I asked you to come with me to Carmel or hit on Finn you did it without question. I love you because when I wanted to get a nose job, instead of yelling at me or telling me what to do like everyone else, you just supported me. That Quinn Fabray is why I love you along with everything else that makes you, you."

Quinn could see the tears forming in Rachel's eyes. She knew the shorter girl was telling the truth about everything and that made Quinn cry with complete joy. Someone loved her, someone who she loved completely. She looked deep into those deep chocolate pools and said the only thing she could possibly say.

"I love you too Rachel."

Rachel leaned up and captured Quinn's lips with her own. They both could feel each others tears on their cheeks but neither could bring themselves to care. They had finally gotten the girl, finally told the truth for once. As they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together, looking straight into each others tear soaked eyes and smiled.

Rachel wiped away Quinn's tears with her thumb, they had been in the same position for about a minute and their tears at been reduced to small sniffles. They sat in silence, looking into each others eyes, it felt like home. Surprisingly Quinn was the one to break the silence.

"Rachel Barbra Berry would you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" It was whispered as to not break the spell they seemed to be under.

"I would love nothing more, Lucy Quinn Fabray." She whispered against Quinn's lips before placing a chaste kiss on them. A kiss that started out as chaste quickly became a kiss that both girls threw all their passion into.

As Rachel ran her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Quinn decided Rachel kneeling on the floor must be uncomfortable and pulled her up into her lap. Rachel moaned into the kiss at the change in position. Quinn had one hand tangled in long brown locks, the other resting on Rachel's hip squeezing lightly. they both pulled away breathless when they heard the door open but never looked away from each other.

As Santana opened the door to the girls room she didn't know what she'd find behind it. Would Quinn in her repressed lesbianism kill Berry and throw her out the window? Would she have told the brunette she need time to think? Could Rachel have chickened out? Or could it have gone fine?

She smiled when she saw Berry sitting on Quinn's lap, her hair dishevelled, clearly from a make out session. "Well Berry I see you finally grew a pair. And Q I see you have unpressed your lemon. Very good. I approve."

"Thank you Santana, I don't know what we would have done if we didn't have your approval." Quinn said sarcastically, sending a playful glare at her best friend.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Blondie. Now get your asses up because I can no longer cover for you with Shue. He told me I had to come get you and he would send Finn if I didn't come back with you bitches, and for some reason I just don't think he would like to walk in on this"

"Fine. Let's go Rach." The tiny brunette smiled at her girlfriend while she climbed off her lap and grabbed her hand.

"Yes let's"

The three girls left the room and started their walk to the boys room, Quinn and Rachel were still holding hands but when they reached the door Rachel pulled her hand from Quinn's. She didn't know if the taller girl would be comfortable with the other members knowing. Quinn just grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You sure?" She whispered to Quinn.

Quinn looked at her and smiled like she just won the lottery. "Absolutely." She looked toward Santana and nodded towards the door, "We'll be right in." She saw Rachel looking up at her questioningly and just pulled her to the side of the door.

"Well Rachel Berry, it seems I never got to rightfully respond to your declaration earlier. Rachel Barbra Berry I have loved you since the first day of freshman year when I saw you walking down the hall with your head held high wearing a ridiculously adorable owl sweater and sinfully short skirt. Sure I didn't know anything about you then but I knew I loved you, and that terrified me, mostly because of my parents. That's why I was such a bitch to you, I was scared, but it always felt so wrong. I would do little things here and there, always help you when you asked, but it wasn't enough. Then I got to know you better and I knew I couldn't do it anymore, I just love you too much to be rude any more. Rachel I've wanted to walk around with you on my arm every day for the past three years, now that I have you... I am certainly not going to waste my time hiding. I love you and I really don't care if anyone knows it. All that matters is you and me."

Rachel was crying by the time Quinn finished her speech, she couldn't believe she just heard everything she has always wanted to hear from the blonde.

"I love you too Quinn, so much."

They kissed briefly before entering the room hands intertwined. No one could bring down their mood right now, they finally got it right, they were together and they had a feeling this was the beginning of something great, the beginning of forever.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
